


Killing The Boredom

by leejinkissme



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejinkissme/pseuds/leejinkissme
Summary: Jaehyun discovers the world of JohnTen fanfictions.





	Killing The Boredom

Jaehyun’s just mindlessly scrolling through NCT’s social media accounts, trying to kill the boredom. After what seemed like a million comments from fans all around the world, one certain tweet caught his eye. It was a nicely edited photo collage of Johnny and Ten, with a link and short excerpt of what seemed like a story attached to it. Upon reading the tweet, he figured it was what the fans called a fanfic. Intrigued by it, he decided to click on the link and it directed him to another site where the full version of the story was written.

He was amazed at the talent the writer had. Just from looking at Johnny’s and Ten’s photos, this person managed to break Jaehyun’s heart into pieces with a story that isn’t even real. “I mean, why did Johnny even get married that early?!” he whined, furiously typing the words ‘Johnten fanfic’ on the search bar. Needless to say, he was hooked. The page loaded in a flash and he was astonished with the amount of fanfics, ready to be read by him. “Fluff means it’s like, cute and soft, right?” He mumbled to himself, cocking his head to the side as he opened the link on a new tab.

By the end of the fic, he was biting his lips so hard, squirming in his bed, trying not to squeal. It was too cute and soft and his precious heart just couldn’t handle it all. He is now shipping Johnny and Ten together. He closed the tab, ready to open the next link. ‘ _Oh, another angst. I am prepared!_ ’ He thought to himself as he waited for it to load.

He wasn’t prepared. At all. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he finished the story. Sniffling, he quickly wiped his tears and took a deep breath before chuckling at himself, thinking how unprepared he was for that. ‘ _These guys are seriously impressive._ ’ He thought as he opened the next link which was labelled smut which he probably should’ve googled first because if he was unprepared for that angst, he’s way more unprepared for this.

His face was heating up and he’s furiously blushing at what he’s reading right now. It’s really weird for him to read something like this about his friends but for some reason, he couldn’t stop. “Woah!” He gasped in surprise, his eyes like the size of the moon, when things got rougher in the fic. “Wow, they really took his ‘oh, daddy’ moment seriously.” He muttered, his eyes glued to the screen. As he finished the fic, he was slightly sweating. “Wow.” he breathed out as he closed the tab to open the next one.

Again, he read, reacted, closed the tab, opened the next link, read, reacted, closed the tab, and so on and so forth. After hours of reading numerous fanfics about Johnten, he’s learned a lot of internet words and he’s also learned to love Johnten with his whole heart and he has now made it his mission to make it happen in real life.

The cursor was hovering over the next link when the door opened and Mark barged inside. He looked at Jaehyun, shocked. “Hyung, I left home, with you like this, around 7 in the morning. Do you know what time it is now?” He asked, checking his phone for the time. “Hyung, it’s already 4 in the afternoon. You’ve been glued to your laptop for 9 freaking hours! What are you even doing?!” he questioned as he walked over to him, trying to get a peek of what’s on his laptop. “Okay, give me a sec.” Jaehyun replied, returning to the first page of the search results, opening the very first fluff fic he read about Johnten then turning his laptop to Mark’s direction. “Read it and tell me what you think.” He said with a toothy grin. “Uhh, okay?” Mark responded, giving Jaehyun a weird look before sitting on the edge of his bed and taking the laptop from Jaehyun’s hands, then he started reading.

After a bunch of ‘what’s and giggles from Mark, he finally finished reading and he looked at Jaehyun. “You can’t possibly think this is true, right?” Mark asked in between fits of giggles. “I know it’s not true but we can make it true! I mean, look how cute!” Jaehyun squealed, pointing to the laptop, his eyes sparkling. “What? No, hyung. They’re both obviously straight. That’s never going to happen.” Mark scoffed but Jaehyun insisted. “Nothing is impossible, Mark!” He chuckled and Mark stood up, laptop still in his hands. “You know what? Let me prove you wrong. I’ll show this to them right now.” Mark declared, running out of the room with Jaehyun trailing behind him.

“Why are you gathering me and Ten here?” Johnny asked, confused at both Mark’s and Jaehyun’s excitement. “Just take a seat guys.” Jaehyun giggled. “Okay, you’re creeping me out, Jaehyun.” Ten frowned as he sat beside Johnny on the couch. Mark placed the laptop on the table in front of the two and explained how Jaehyun is head over heels with the idea of Johnny and Ten being in a relationship because of a fanfic he read online. He told them how he has been reading fanfics about them for hours and pointed to the laptop. “Read for yourselves, hyungs.” He said. Johnny and Ten looked at each other and shrugged before reading the said fanfic in front of them.

After reading, Johnny and Ten looked at each other, smiles widely spread across their faces. “Aww, Johnny, you’re too sweet!” Ten cooed, pinching Johnny’s cheeks. “You’re sweet too, Ten.” Johnny hummed, pulling Ten into his arms and hugging each other tightly. Jaehyun squealed, cupping his cheeks while Mark on the other hand, just stared at the two, dumbfounded. “Y—you guys aren’t supposed to react that way! You’re supposed to be pushing each other a—away!” Mark stammered. “Oh but we are reacting this way, Mark. That story was too cute!” Johnny answered and looked at Ten. “Ten is too cute!” He added, then hugged Ten tighter. “Argh, you guys are weird!” Mark grumbled, storming out of the living room.

“Where did you find this, Jaehyun?” Ten asked, breaking the hug and grabbing the laptop to scan through the story once more. “Saw it on Twitter. One of the fans posted it.” Jaehyun casually replied and Ten nodded. “This is written so well. Our fans are amazing.” Johnny said, looking over Ten’s shoulder. “Are there more?” Johnny looked at Jaehyun and his face lit up. “There’s a lot! Oh my god, wait. Give me that.” Jaehyun gushed and asked Ten for the laptop which he gave him. Scrolling through the search results, he stopped at the one he wanted to show them and clicked on it before handing it back to them. “Read this.” He suggested and Ten took the laptop from Jaehyun. “Huh, what’s a smut?” Johnny uttered as he looked over Ten’s shoulder to read the story with him.

Jaehyun watched their faces turn into different shades of red the further they get into the story, constantly clearing their throats as an attempt to not make the atmosphere awkward. Once they finished the story, they both looked at Jaehyun. “So…?” He asked the two, waiting for their opinions. “Where did our fans get these ideas?!” Ten cried out, cringing. “You idiot! It’s all because of your god damn post-it note from before!” Johnny blamed Ten and he looked at Johnny, puzzled. “What post-it no—oh. That.” Ten nodded and laughed. “If it wasn’t for you, there wouldn’t be stories like this on the internet!” Johnny whined and Ten looked at him, slightly offended. “Excuse you?!” He shrieked. “According to this story, Johnny Seo, you liked it very much.” He smugly added. “Oh, yeah? Well so did you!” Johnny retorted and Ten smirked. “Well, maybe I did, Johnny.” He replied and Jaehyun started to hyperventilate as he watched things unfold in front of him. “Better start calling me daddy, then.” Johnny winked at Ten, and Jaehyun lost it. He started squealing and giggling uncontrollably.

“Mark! I told you Johnten is gonna be a thing!” He yelled for Mark and he heard Mark answer from one of the rooms. “Stay away from me!”


End file.
